Don't They Get Together In The End?
by PandaBlaine
Summary: Klaine future!fic. Kurt and Blaine Hummel, now married and successful, decide to publish a book on, what else? The story of how they met and how they fell in love. Introduction by Blaine inside!
1. Introduction

**Chapter One: Kurt.**

When I met Blaine at Dalton Academy, I didn't go there just to scope up some hot, dapper (gay was optional) young man I get to fall in love with. I was there spying for my glee club, the New Directions for our sectional competition. I ran down the stairs, as several students were, too, headed all in the same direction.

I was definitely confused. I mean, I was in a school that looked like freaking gay Hogwarts (far better than my other school, McKinley High), there were gorgeous men everywhere I looked and there were guys my age, who were clad in blazers and satchels. And strange thing was, no one was beating me up yet. Well, there were no dumpsters within radius, there were no lockers around and I'm pretty sure a school like Dalton didn't have a slushee machine, as they were far more superior than that.

I called at one dark-haired young man and he turned to face me. He gazed at me at what seemed like forever (that's three seconds in Earth time) and I lifted my eyebrows gently, a little pleased with myself. I had fished out the biggest fish in the sea. Metaphorically speaking, of course, as Blaine wasn't exactly the tallest of lads. That being said, what he lacked in height, he benefited in several other areas. For example, his talent and charm (_Blaine: Dapper approval. Although you DID misspell - Kurt: Blaine, keep it PG). _Albeit, he did use way more product in his hair than me and my club director, Mr. Schue would ever use in a week but he was, in a few words, a god (_Blaine: That's also what he calls me in bed. Kurt: No comment_)_. _

He intoduced himself as Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. That kept swimming through my head the whole time. I barely stammered "Kurt,". I asked what was going on. He explained that the a capella group, the Warblers, "were having an impromptu performance in the senior commons". The whole school being shut down for two-three minutes of watching their glee club? See,_ that_ is the kind of attention New Directions deserves at McKinley. He told me he knew a shortcut. He took my hand and pulled me towards him. His palm warm, as we rifled through the crowded hall.

He found an empty hallway, true to his word. It seemed like everything was in slow motion. His hand was encasing mine, and I never wanted to let go (_Blaine: And you never did. Kurt: Cheeseball. Big. Hairy. Cheeseball_).

"I stick out like a sore thumb," I had observed., seeing various combinations of navy and maroon. "Next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid" he said, fixing the collar on my coat, then leaned in to say in a voice just above a whisper "You'll fit right in". Then his left eye twitched (I assumed it was a wink) and said "Now if you'll excuse me" as he removed his bag, approaching the group in across me.

He sang the solo for Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" as several other Warblers swayed and harmonized behind him. It was as though, he was singing it to me. Or he could've been looking at the guy beside me, who was pumping his arms wildly and dancing like a lunatic and reeked of homosexuality and Old Spice (_Blaine: I'm pretty sure I was looking at you the whole time I was singing about going all the way tonight_).

So, after his performance, Blaine asked me if I wanted to get coffee in the lounge with two of his friends. He was paying, and of course, who was I to pass up free coffee? And as a token of my gratitude, I had revealed that I was spying. He laughed and made a joke about my 'uniform'. Then he asked me to find a table as he ordered from the barista that worked there (of course Dalton had a barista *eye roll*)

He came back, with two other, slightly older-looking boys with him. Which Blaine introduced them as Wes and David _(Blaine: Little did we know they'd both be my best men, huh? Kurt: Damn you. You got Wevid, and I got Finn. Blaine: Wevid?)._ We chatted a bit, which led me to ask if everyone at Dalton was gay. They laughed politely and Blaine revealed that Wes and David had girlfriends, and that he, himself was gay (relationship status was unknown at the moment).

I couldn't believe my luck. This good-mannered, attractive, extremely talented, polished guy was playing for _my _team. I was in freaking gay heaven.

But when Blaine announced that Dalton had a zero-tolerance bullying policy, my mind diverted back to the hellhole that I called a school. And to the Neanderthal that made his life's purpose to ruin _my_ life. He immediately caught the look on my face and asks Wes and David to leave the two of us alone to talk. Blaine then says "I take it that you're having trouble at your school".

It's the first time someone actually listens to me and cares about what I have to say.

He tells me about how he had run away from his old school because no one cared about the things he had to deal with. There was a glint of anger in his eyes that I had caught, which scared me a little, even if Blaine was just there, eyes averted, perfect posture and all.

He encouraged me to stand up to Karofsky, the aforementioned Neanderthal (_Blaine: Who's totally great now. Kurt: Agreed_) and so I did, which led to him kissing me forcefully. I pushed him away, which only resulted into him shoving me against the row of lockers.

And who the hell was I supposed to turn to when this happened?

Blaine, of course.

* * *

><p><strong> Also, the chapters are going to be alternatively written, so if Kurt writes this one, Blaine''ll write the next one.<strong>

**Please leave a review C:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Kurt.**

When I met Blaine at Dalton Academy, I didn't go there just to scope up some hot, dapper (gay was optional) young man I get to fall in love with. I was there spying for my glee club, the New Directions for our sectional competition. I ran down the stairs, as several students were, too, headed all in the same direction.

I was definitely confused. I mean, I was in a school that looked like freaking gay Hogwarts (far better than my other school, McKinley High), there were gorgeous men everywhere I looked and there were guys my age, who were clad in blazers and satchels. And strange thing was, no one was beating me up yet. Well, there were no dumpsters within radius, there were no lockers around and I'm pretty sure a school like Dalton didn't have a slushee machine, as they were far more superior than that.

I called at one dark-haired young man and he turned to face me. He gazed at me at what seemed like forever (that's three seconds in Earth time) and I lifted my eyebrows gently, a little pleased with myself. I had fished out the biggest fish in the sea. Metaphorically speaking, of course, as Blaine wasn't exactly the tallest of lads. That being said, what he lacked in height, he benefited in several other areas. For example, his talent and charm (_Blaine: Dapper approval. Although you DID misspell - Kurt: Blaine, keep it PG). _Albeit, he did use way more product in his hair than me and my club director, Mr. Schue would ever use in a week but he was, in a few words, a god (_Blaine: That's also what he calls me in bed. Kurt: No comment_)_. _

He intoduced himself as Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. That kept swimming through my head the whole time. I barely stammered "Kurt,". I asked what was going on. He explained that the a capella group, the Warblers, "were having an impromptu performance in the senior commons". The whole school being shut down for two-three minutes of watching their glee club? See,_ that_ is the kind of attention New Directions deserves at McKinley. He told me he knew a shortcut. He took my hand and pulled me towards him. His palm warm, as we rifled through the crowded hall.

He found an empty hallway, true to his word. It seemed like everything was in slow motion. His hand was encasing mine, and I never wanted to let go (_Blaine: And you never did. Kurt: Cheeseball. Big. Hairy. Cheeseball_).

"I stick out like a sore thumb," I had observed., seeing various combinations of navy and maroon. "Next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid" he said, fixing the collar on my coat, then leaned in to say in a voice just above a whisper "You'll fit right in". Then his left eye twitched (I assumed it was a wink) and said "Now if you'll excuse me" as he removed his bag, approaching the group in across me.

He sang the solo for Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" as several other Warblers swayed and harmonized behind him. It was as though, he was singing it to me. Or he could've been looking at the guy beside me, who was pumping his arms wildly and dancing like a lunatic and reeked of homosexuality and Old Spice (_Blaine: I'm pretty sure I was looking at you the whole time I was singing about going all the way tonight_).

So, after his performance, Blaine asked me if I wanted to get coffee in the lounge with two of his friends. He was paying, and of course, who was I to pass up free coffee? And as a token of my gratitude, I had revealed that I was spying. He laughed and made a joke about my 'uniform'. Then he asked me to find a table as he ordered from the barista that worked there (of course Dalton had a barista *eye roll*)

He came back, with two other, slightly older-looking boys with him. Which Blaine introduced them as Wes and David _(Blaine: Little did we know they'd both be my best men, huh? Kurt: Damn you. You got Wevid, and I got Finn. Blaine: Wevid?)._ We chatted a bit, which led me to ask if everyone at Dalton was gay. They laughed politely and Blaine revealed that Wes and David had girlfriends, and that he, himself was gay (relationship status was unknown at the moment).

I couldn't believe my luck. This good-mannered, attractive, extremely talented, polished guy was playing for _my _team. I was in freaking gay heaven.

But when Blaine announced that Dalton had a zero-tolerance bullying policy, my mind diverted back to the hellhole that I called a school. And to the Neanderthal that made his life's purpose to ruin _my_ life. He immediately caught the look on my face and asks Wes and David to leave the two of us alone to talk. Blaine then says "I take it that you're having trouble at your school".

It's the first time someone actually listens to me and cares about what I have to say.

He tells me about how he had run away from his old school because no one cared about the things he had to deal with. There was a glint of anger in his eyes that I had caught, which scared me a little, even if Blaine was just there, eyes averted, perfect posture and all.

He encouraged me to stand up to Karofsky, the aforementioned Neanderthal (_Blaine: Who's totally great now. Kurt: Agreed_) and so I did, which led to him kissing me forcefully. I pushed him away, which only resulted into him shoving me against the row of lockers.

And who the hell was I supposed to turn to when this happened?

Blaine, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter is dedicated to Christine, a friend of mine in RL, because that girl is gorgeous and amazing and all kinds of awesome and I'm kind of in love with her. Also, the chapters are going to be alternatively written, so if Kurt writes this one, Blaine''ll write the next one.<strong>

**And the next chapter's almost done and I just need to finish it up a bit. So, whoo.**

**Please leave a review C:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Blaine**

You know how they say you should have a foundation in every relationship? Kurt and I know this very well. It was a while before he and I got together. The foundation was laid out beautifully. Even if it was more of a sexual tension and my obliviousness to Kurt's constant advances, it was pretty stable.

When Kurt told me about Karofsky kissing him, I was definitely shocked. I mean, one day Kurt's telling me how much this guy absolutely hates Kurt for who he is then there he goes, a total hypocrite, being one of Ohio's worst closet cases. It seriously pissed me off that someone would pick on someone as frail, innocent and vulnerable as Kurt (_Kurt: Not. A Woodland. Creature._) So I busted my butt there to McKinley and confronted the bully with Kurt.

Why? Because I needed to show Kurt how much I care and how far I'll go.

Even I had to admit, I was scared out of my wits. The guy was twice my weight and size. I told him he wasn't alone and he shoved me up against the fence, threatening me. Normal behavior, I've dealt with this before. I knew some nerves I could pinch if he go too crazy or if he was going to attack me. But I didn't get to do that because Kurt had pushed him away.

The guy ran off, leaving me and Kurt to be alone. I saw that he was visibly upset and I remember being in that situation. I wasn't like Kurt, that was for sure. I had gotten beat up a lot worse, which resulted into anger issues, which I had to took some time to handle.

And so I treated Kurt to lunch at Breadstix. I remember him just staring at his pasta. And me, not having eaten breakfast, contemplating whether I should comfort him about this Karofsky guy or ask if I could have his spaghetti and meatballs. I did both.

He chewed on a breadstick half-heartedly as he recalled several stories. I asked about his now step-brother, Finn, when he'd mentioned him in a certain tale when he had stood up with all the glee club members, to the bullies in his school. He mentioned an unfortunate crush on him, which I chuckled at (politely because I'm freaking dapper like that). Him setting up Finn's mom and his dad. Then we'd moved onto the subject of family and coming out.

He was sympathetic on my story of my dad not accepting who I was and eventually leading to a divorce since I even got beat up and neglected for it. Honestly, I was a little jealous that Kurt had an amazing father who respected the fact that he was gay. That definitely wasn't my dad. But Kurt deserved a dad like Burt.

After we had finished up and I paid the bill, drove him back and I, returning to Dalton.

There was definitely a lot of thinking on my part in the two-hour ride back to Westerville. I felt the need to protect Kurt. A mentor, that's what he needed. I'd gone through the same things as him and he had admitted he was the only out at his school. He needed someone to talk to.

We didn't talk to each other for a couple of days, but, living in the 21st century, there were a ton of ways to get by.

Through text, we had discovered a ton of things about each other, such as: we both loved Marion Cotillard on the cover of _Vogue_, we both had a crazy obsession with Katy Perry _(Kurt: The boy lies. I'm more of a Lady Gaga man._) and that we had both used to be football players for our school (Dalton didn't have football, sadly, but we did have soccer, which, I sucked hard in)

Via Skype, I had spied a small stuffed parrot, which I learned to be named Rachel Berry. He saw my shirtless Alex Pettyfer poster (_Kurt: He still has it. He's trying to convince me to hang it up in our bedroom. Blaine: I dare not deny those accusations_).

Lastly, through Facebook, I saw that he'd gone through a phase of lumberjackiness _(Kurt: That's not a real word. Blaine: It is now._) and as I'd later learned, Mellencamp, which, I found extremely hot. But of course, like everything else, that remained only in my mind and now I'm printing it for the whole world to see. And that was all in a span on five days.

Finally, after a while without any kind of physical contact, I met up with him at the Lima Bean and he invited me to go with him and his friend Mercedes. He clarified that "it isn't a date. Just you, me and 'Cedes and this guy named Anthony I set her up with". I chuckled and asked playfully "So it's a _double _date, then?" His cheeks turned, looking back now, an_ adorable _shade of pink and raised his eyebrow defiantly at me. "Just be there, Blaine" he said, throwing his scarf on and picking up his coffee. I'm pretty sure the two of us felt like we'd just been smacked in the face with a paddle that said "PLATONIC". My fault, really.

The date was fun, but I _was _a wee bit worried about Mercedes, who looked liked she wasn't exactly having the time of her life.

Kurt told me that his dad was getting married one day. I told him I was psyched for him. Then he started blabbering about details for the wedding, then everything kind of seemed peaceful, for once. It was pretty beautiful.

We didn't talk to each other for a couple of days, only through text again, which, kind of bummed me out because I was pretty curious about his Karofsky situation and well...Kurt in general. He had been a great mentee, if that's the word. Kind of missed the little guy (_Kurt: I think I've cracked enough short jokes for the sequel. I don't think I can say anything else right now_). But Kurt called me during lunchtime one day, with his voice heavy and breath uneven.

He was crying as he told me about Karofsky's threats to _kill _him. Apparently he was in a bathroom cubicle, in the girl's room of all places. It took the greatest of strength not to cry along, because I'm one of those people that tear up when someone else is. Plus, Kurt sounded so vulnerable that I just wanted to drive two hours to Lima, envelope him in my arms and coo that it was going to be okay. But that was just really creepy.

Or at least, it was in my mind, it was, since it consisted of Frank Sinatra and vanilla-scented candles.

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't as lengthy as I woul'd've liked, but I write it on my phone so it's kind of just...yeah.<strong>

**I hope you liked it anyways :)**

**Also, did you know that leaving a review prevents writer's block? **


End file.
